MAKORRA: The Next Step
by sasuke12234
Summary: This is the continuation of my story MAKORRA: Take A Bow.
1. Lunch

_**Lunch.**_

Open up, you stupid locker!" Korra yelled as she hit her locker door for the hundredth time – this time leaving a small dent in the locker door. Behind her, Korra heard a familiar laugh approach her. "Shut up, it's not funny!" Korra snapped as she turned to see her boyfriend walking toward her.

Mako laughed as he stopped beside her. "Don't worry; your knight in shining armor is here to save you from the evil dragon." Mako moved in front of Korra's locker as Korra rolled her eyes at his comment. Mako then entered Korra's locker combination and as he pushed up the knob, he also hit the side of the locker – springing the door wide open.

Mako then smiled and looked down at his angry girlfriend. "Why couldn't you be my bastard in aluminum-foil and let me figure it out myself?" Korra said as she turned toward her messy locker to find her Physical Science binder.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that? Besides, I like to take care of you." Mako said as he leaned down and gave Korra a quick kiss on the forehead before a teacher saw them. "Why are you getting your Physical Science book anyway? Aren't we going to lunch?"

Korra then pulled out a blue lunch box out of her locker. "Tutoring. I didn't do so well on the last couple of test and I didn't fully understand yesterday's lesson."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was your tutor."

"After school, you are. During school, I have to go to my teachers to get the credits. I'll see you later, ok?" Korra then stood on her toes and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mako gave her a soft 'Ok' and smiled down at her.

* * *

"Well, look who decided to join us for a change. Did your girlfriend finally let you off the leash?" A boy wearing the same lettermen jacket that Mako was wearing said.

"Oh be quiet Hasook. Korra had tutoring; besides we would usually come, but I like to eat lunch alone with her." Mako said as he sat that table with fellow Pro Bending teammates.

"When did you turn into a girl?" Hasook bluntly asked.

"Hey, give him a break. Little sissy-Mako's in love." Another teammate of Mako's said as he ruffled his hair.

"Quit it, would you?" Mako said as he brushed his teammates hand away and then fixed his hair.

"Ok – back to the topic at hand – what is everyone planning to do Christmas Break?" Another one of Mako's teammates asked.

Most of the boys at the table responded with "I'm going out of town to visit family", "My parents are making me stay home", or "I'm going on a vacation with family". Every response was about the dame, until the circle of excuses arrived to the one boy who messed up Mako's hair.

"Well, I'm meeting my girlfriend and spending it with her since my parents are out of town. Hopefully I can book us a hotel room to stay at for the day before Christmas – and throughout the holiday – in the mountains." The boy had a soft smile on his face as he watched himself pick at his lunch.

_Why would he need a hotel room? Can't they just go to the mountains for the day or something?_

Mako then heard Hasook snicker. "You're planning something aren't you?" Hasook asked the daydreaming boy. The teammate snapped out of his train of thought when hearing Hasook's question.

"Well, I do hope I get a great reward for taking her up there on the first night." The boy said as he scratched the back of his head as light blush appeared on his cheeks.

_The first night? Are they sharing a room together?_

To get the focus off on him, Mako's embarrassed teammate turned and faced him. "So, Mako, are you planning anything over the break?"

Mako looked over at him after opening his water bottle. "Uh, well, I guess it'll be the same as always. Work, sleep, and exchange gifts with Bo and other people on Christmas day." Mako responded with a shrug.

"Wait, are you not spending any of with Korra? I thought you two became inseparable after that fight you had a while back." A teammate of Mako's – sitting across from him – asked. He was a little confused on why Mako didn't include his girlfriend on his to-do list during the break.

"I can't spend time with Korra over the break. She's going to her parents' the day before Christmas Eve. It's a four hour drive away, so I won't be able to see her until she gets back after New Years." Mako responded before taking a sip of water.

"So then, volunteer to take her and then **do** her the night before." Hasook bluntly said before taking a bit out of his lunch. Mako nearly choked on his water after hearing Hasook's blunt comment. He let out a number of choking coughs before speaking again.

"W-What?!" Mako asked shockingly while slightly coughing.

Hasook looked at Mako as if he were speaking a different language. "Bolin's planning to go over to a friend's to practice his Earthbending around that time, right? So, you volunteer to take Korra to her parents'. After that, tell her guardians some excuse that will allow her to stay at your place, and then screw her that night. Simple, isn't that what you do when you tutor her? I mean, what other explanation is there to explain why she rides to school with you the day after you tutor her?"

Mako looked at Hasook with wide eyes. "The only reason that happens is that she falls asleep some nights when I would leave the room for something. The other reason she rides to school with me is because I go and pick her up. Why do you idiots think that Korra and I have done it already? I respect her for Spirits' sake." The boys at the table all looked curiously at Mako.

"Really," Hasook asked with a raised eyebrow. "From what Bolin told us you two go at it all night."

Mako's eyes nearly shot out of his head after hearing that his brother was the cause of the misunderstood topic. _I'm going to roast Bolin alive, the next second I see him._ Mako thought to himself as he pinched at the bridge of his nose.

"Hey guys, you have any room?" Bolin said enthusiastically as he walked up to the table – right on cue.

Mako glared at his brother as everyone else took the message that they have just dug their teammate's grave for him.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	2. Car

_**Car.**_

"How did I fail my language test? I've been studying nonstop!" Korra was in utter shock from getting an "F" on her last test. She was sitting in the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car with her knees to her chest as she stared at the – almost completely – red marked page.

"You're problem might be that you've been only studying for science. If you want all A's this year Korra, you need for all your classes." Bolin said as he leaned up toward Korra from the backseat.

"Bolin, you're still in trouble." Mako said as he continued driving on.

"Oh ya, that's another thing. How could you say that kind of stuff about me and Mako to the guys?! Don't you guys have anything better to talk about other than who's banging who?!" Korra was practically yelling at Bolin as she turned in her seat. Bolin sat back in his seat and shrunk his head between his shoulders.

"Korra, I'll handle him. But, Bo does have a point about your studying. If you want A's in all classes, you need to study for all classes." Korra pushed out her bottom lip as she knew her boyfriend was right and then sat back in her seat.

After a few minute of a silent car ride, Mako finally pulled into a small parking lot of a rundown, but decent, apartment building. "Ok Bo, when I get back from taking Korra home, you better be doing homework and the TV better not be on. Understand?" Mako looked back at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Bolin tried his hardest to hold back a laugh after listening to the way his brother was talking.

"Yes, **mom**." Bolin said as he scooted out of the back seat and slamming the door shut before Mako could yell at his response.

Mako was seething mad. He hated it when Bolin called him 'mom'. Bolin only did that to make it his way of saying that Mako was acting more like a parent than a brother, and Mako knew that; but the term still made him mad. His hands were gripped tight on the steering wheel as he continued to let the car stay in the parking lot.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

Mako kept repeating that word in his head to calm down but was soon interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his cheek. "He was just joking City Boy. Now come on, if I don't get home soon Tenzin will have the police hunt you down." Mako turned to see Korra leaning over the arm rest and staring straight at him.

Just one look into Korra's bright blue eyes made Mako's temper disappear and smile spread over his face. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right." Mako was scratching the spot on his cheek where Korra had kisses him.

Korra fell back in her seat laughing. "Man Mako, you're such an adorable dork. You're adorkable!" As much as he wanted to, Mako couldn't stop the blush that was forming all over his face as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

The drive to Korra's house was a little awkward for Mako, but not for Korra who was enjoying messing up Mako's radio. Mako couldn't help but think back to his conversation with his teammates at lunch during the drive. He did like the idea of taking Korra to her parents' house; he hasn't seen her parents since when they came up for Korra's first Pro-Bending match. Mako also liked the idea of having Korra spend the night at his place without Bolin there for once, but the whole idea of being intimate with her was what held him back. Mako kept thinking that if he asked to take his girlfriend to her parents' and have her spend the night at his place the night before would obviously send a red flag flying in her guardian's head and he wouldn't be able to see Korra ever again.

As Mako turned on the street to Korra's house he was taken out of his train of thought by Korra deciding to turn off the radio. "Are you ok?" Mako asked, instantly sensing something was wrong.

"I'm just thinking about what's happened today." Korra didn't look at Mako, knowing that it would be pointless when his eyes were focused on the road. "Every time I think I'm doing great in school, I end up getting something wrong somewhere. Also, if the guys on the team are saying that kind stuff about us, does that mean that maybe other people in the school are talking about it too?

Mako shrugged his shoulders. "Korra, rumors will be rumors. Besides, with how the guys saw me react toward what they said, I'm sure they know that everything was a lie. You don't have to worry."

Korra hugged her legs to her chest as Mako pulled into her drive way. She was trying to decide on something in her mind, but even Korra wasn't sure about what she was deciding on. As she finished trying to figure out what she was thinking, Korra picked up her book-bag from the floor and looked over to Mako. Mako could feel her eyes dig into his being and couldn't help but look and ask what Korra wanted. "What?" Korra looked at Mako with a raised eyebrow. She then closed her eyes and pointed at her pursed out lips. Mako smirked, obviously knowing what she wanted, but wanting to see how far he can string it along without angering his girlfriend. "Your face will stick if you keep it like that."

Korra's eyes shot open and her pursed lips transformed into an angry pout. "I want a goodbye kiss you idiot."

"Why do you need a goodbye kiss, when after ten minutes of dropping you off you'll end up calling, or texting me till late in the night. A goodbye kiss is something you give to each other when you know you won't see, or hear from each other for a period of time." Mako had a huge smirk on his face, telling Korra that he was teasing her. Korra pouted once again before turning toward her door and leaving the car while calling her boyfriend a jerk. Mako couldn't but smile at the first time he didn't give in to his girlfriend's needs.

That was until she knocked on his door window.

Mako looked up to see Korra waiting impatiently for him to roll down the window. With a sigh, he rolled down the window and looked up to her. "What did you forget this-." Mako was instantly cut off by Korra pressing her lips to his. Before Mako could even return the kiss, Korra pulled away and plastered a huge grin on her face.

"I knew I would get my goodbye kiss one way or another."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: I would really love to get reviews on this to see what y'all think. It's late so I'm unsure about this chapter and also I'm already running out of ideas for this story and already thinking about stuff for the next series. HELP ME PLEASE!**


End file.
